Petal and Yuri, run from Chaos
by DreamerYuri
Summary: Yuri and Rose have fled from their dieing world and landed in the Yu Yu Hakusho world. the Queen of Chaos is after them, will they survive? what effect will the girls have on the Gang? Warning, language,
1. Chapter 1 New world, who are they?

Two girls were running from the group of people, who were armed to the teeth and racing towards them, ready to kill them. One of the girls rode on the back of the other. Clinging for dear life.

Rose had a broken leg and was riding on the back of her friend, Michelle, who was running at a speed that would be the envy of any Olympic athlete.

Michelle was bleeding from her side and from her shoulder but she didn't care, all she cared about was getting her and Rose safe. Away from this war infested place.

There home was peaceful at one point, until one day a disease infected everyone in the city, except Rose and Michelle, driving everyone mad with rage, and all that rage was set on killing them.

For reasons unknown, unless to kidnap them and take them to the new queen of this land, Queen Chaos. Which Michelle and Rose were certain was the case.

Suddenly they were surrounded and there was no escape, not in the condition they were in, they have been fighting for 3 days straight, nearly exhausted. Nearly.

I gently set Rose down next to me and held her up and looked her straight in the eye. "We have one choice. What do you think?"

Rose nodded, tears in her eyes, "Do it. Get us away from here, we can't save anyone, the disease will only kill them in the end."

I hugged her, knowing that this was a hard choice for her and as the crowd slowly came closer, I brought out I stone from my pocket.

It was pitch black, the only black stone left in the entire world, and only one could use it, only once, and ask it to do only one thing. Take them to a different world.

Michelle took Roses hand in her own and Rose grasped it tightly as Michelle kissed the stone and said, "Goodbye."

There was a bright light and we were floating in a white space, our wounds slowly healing as we slowly flew in one direction then another, still grasping hands, until with a bang we landed with a thud in a forest of a park, next to a huge city.

The black stone in my hand crumbled and the dust fell to the ground.

Michelle's POV

I looked around and found that we were lying on the ground. We stood and silently decided to find a place to rest before doing much else. So we found an abandoned building and spent the night.

For the next few days we explored and found out that the place we came to was to a place called Tokyo, Japan. And that we could speak and understand their language.

We also realized that the world we landed in was the world of Yu Yu hakusho, after spotting Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara chatting on their way to the arcade. Rose had never watched the show, and I had only watched some of it.

After we talked we both agreed to keep hidden since we both decided that it would be trouble if they found us out.

Also thanks to Rose's special talent to turn paper into money, we bought clothes and food. And as I went to buy more food, Rose sat at the park to wait for me, and that's where our luck started to run out.

Nobody's POV

Rose sat under the tree waiting for Michelle to get back from the store. She was average height about 5'4, with black hair in a tight bun and blue eyes.

She was humming a tune to herself she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice a four people running towards her until two crashed through the underbrush, followed by two more, who ran more gracefully.

They stopped, froze and they stared at her for a full 10 seconds as Rose stared back. Then she was on her feet ready to run. But she didn't get the chance.

Suddenly a huge aura exploded next to her and suddenly greenish globs caught her and the four guys and held them captive as a huge green demon rose from the ground, sneering at them.

It laughed, "I not only caught a pretty girl for my meal, but the spirit detectives? Oh man, this must be my lucky day!"

Everyone struggled but nothing worked, it was like it canceled their strength and auras. The demon laughed and said, "Well, I'll just eat the pretty morsel first then eat you morons next."

Rose stared at it as it reached for her, too scared to even scream or struggle.

"Oh come on! Can't I be gone for two minutes without someone trying to eat you Petal?"

Rose aka Petal, turned and stared at the speaker, it was her best friend Michelle, aka Yuri.

Yuri was a bit smaller than Petal about 5'0 with red hair and sharp hazel eyes that took in what was going on calmly. She was holding two white plastic bags, one in each hand. Scowling at the scene.

Petal scowled back and yelled, "It's not my fault, and can you help me out here. This stuff is nasty! And where were you anyway Yuri?"

Yuri looked at the demon and then at the four guys held captive. One was wearing green with a greasy looking slicked back hairdo, the next was wearing blue and had a orange Elvis like hairdo, while the next two were hotter.

One had long red hair with green eyes and the other was shorter than the others with gravity defying hair, with a white star burst on it and crimson red eyes.

The demon frowned, "Who are you? Oh who cares, just wait patiently while I eat your friend, don't worry you'll join her soon."

The demon reached for Petal again and this time she screamed. But the hand didn't even touch her; Yuri appeared on top of it, a sword was thrust into its wrist.

The demon screamed and Yuri jumped away and landed in front of Petal. Yuri snarled, "Back off freak! Unless you have a death wish!" 

The demon yelled, "You Bitch!" and made a fist to smash her into oblivion.

The guys yelled for her to run but she stood her ground and the sword was thrust into the ground, as the fist flew at her.

She clenched her teeth and slammed her own fist into the punch and there was a small impact before the demons arm snapped and it backed a step away, screaming in agony.

Yuri POV:

I glared at the demon, then turned my back on it, grabbed my sword and with a few quick strokes broke through the green globs, freeing everyone.

I wasn't concerned with the demon anymore and handed Petal one of the bags, "Here's your pudding."

She took the bag and screamed as the demon created a green energy beam and sent it straight at us. I glared and with my fist, smacked it away and groaned, "Come on! Can't you give it a rest?"

The demon was way beyond pissed now, to say the least. It roared and I sighed and Petal nudged me, "Just get it over with Yuri."

I nodded and raised my sword as the demon reached out to me.

Suddenly I was running up its arm and with a yell I used all my strength and sliced into the demons neck and its head fell away as I jumped and landed next to Petal again.

I caught her eye, put my sword away, on a ring I wore, scooped her up and ran at a speed that no ones naked eye could follow and ran to our hide out, thinking, "_We are so screwed now_."

Nobody's POV:

The spirit detective's were in shock at what they had just seen. The guy in green with the greasy hairdo was about to ask them who they were when the girl shook her sword, making it disappear and she picked up the other girl and suddenly disappeared.

They stared and then the guy in green asked, "Ok, who the hell were they and how was that chick able to take down that c class demon all by herself?"

No one answered but the red head said, "We'd better tell Koenma."

He nodded and brought out a compact mirror spoke into it and portal appeared and they walked into it and disappeared to go talk to their boss.

Yusuke and the gang appeared in Koenma's office and Yusuke instantly barked, "Ok binky breath, we want to know who those two were and how that chick defeated that c class demon all on her own! That was supposed to be MY fight!"

Koenma waited until Yusuke was done shouting then said, "Those two aren't from this dimension, as to who they are or how she defeated that demon, we don't know. But now I have a new mission for you, we need you to bring those two here, nicely! If at all possible."

Koenma pushed a button on a remote and pictures from the fight of the girls popped up on the screen and Koenma said, "This is what they look like, find them and bring them here."

Clearly a dismissal, with Yusuke still grumbling, a portal opened and took them back to the scene of the fight.

Yusuke turned to Kuwabara, "Can you find their energy?"

Kuwabara concentrated for a second then said, "I found them, there about 10 blocks east from us."

Kurama said, "Ok then, lead the way Kuwabara."

Yuri's POV:

I set Petal down inside the abandoned building they were staying at since they got to this world 2 days ago. She looked at me with wide eyes, "They saw us, now what do we do? What if they find us?"

I put my hands on her shoulders and gave her a reassuring smile, "Stop and calm down, Petal. We just take it in stride and hope they don't find us. And if they do, stay close to me and follow my lead. I already put a shield around our minds, so that Hiei can't read them. Trust me."

I sounded confident but inside I was a bit uncomfortable, wondering what would happen to us when they did catch us. I sighed inwardly and grinned at her confidently as she calmed down and said, "Ok, I guess we wait."

I nodded, "Yep and in the mean time I'm taking a nap. I didn't get much sleep last night."

She looked at me concerned, "Another dream?"

I nodded, "But you know they don't come in the day so I'll just take a nap before they come. I'm totally exhausted."

She nodded and I sat with my back to a wall and she sat next to me, with a book we got a book store and read next to me as I caught up on my z's

It didn't take long before I heard voices and Petal stiffened next to me, but I made no move to show I was awake until I felt their presence in the opening of the building.

I opened an eye and looked them over than said calmly, "Can we help you?"

The guy in green stepped forward and said, "Yeah sorry to interrupted your snooze session but after that incident of defeating that demon, our boss would like a word with you."

I raised an eyebrow in question, acting like I had no idea what he was talking about. I looked at Petal, who looked a bit frightened at the sight of them and shrugged, "Whatever."

I stood and saw the look of shock on their faces, except for Hiei, who hid it well. "What?"

I helped Petal up as Kuwabara said, "It's just that no one actually agrees right away."

I yawned, "Well I'm tired and don't really care at the moment. Lead the way."

Petal stuck close to me as we followed them to a portal. I didn't fail to notice that Hiei was frowning at something and that Kurama looked a bit concerned.

"_Ha Ha, he can't read my mind. Nyah." _In my mind I was sticking my tongue out at him. Rose heard me and got an amused look on her face.

We followed the guys to the woods, and when we saw the Portal, we both hesitated.

Yusuke said, "Don't worry it won't bite, watch."

He swiftly kicked Kuwabara in and I grinned at them and Rose clung to my shirt as we walked through it. It made me tingle, like a soft vibration.

We came out in a grand room, with a desk covered in papers and what looked like a toddler, stamping papers at a rapid pace.


	2. Chapter 2 Meet koenma, confuse Kurama

Yuri's POV

As we looked at the baby, I bit my lip to keep from laughing and when I caught Petal's eye we both couldn't hold in a giggle.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were smiling widely, knowing why we were giggling and Kurama coughed, getting Koenma's attention.

He looked up surprised, "You found them already? Not bad. Hello girls my name is Koenma, I am the prince of the ruler of Spirit world. For you information, there are three worlds, the human world, spirit world, and demon world.

These men are my spirit detectives. Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei."

He pointed to each and both Yusuke and Kuwabara waved hi but Kurama smiled gently and Hiei only looked bored.

I suppressed a yawn and said, "I'm Yuri and this is Petal. Nice to meet you guys. So why are we here exactly? Is it just because I killed that demon? If I wasn't supposed to kill him, I'm really sorry but I tend to do something drastic when they try to eat my friends."

Yusuke burst out laughing at this, "No sweat, I would have done the same thing."

I grinned at him, and suppressed another yawn. Petal wasn't grasping onto me now but stayed close to me and watched and listened silently. She glanced at me when I surpressed another yawn.

Koenma coughed getting our attention again, "Why you're here is because we know that you aren't from this dimension, and we need to know were you came from and why and how you came here in the first place."

I opened my mouth to answer but a yawn escaped me and I apologized, "Sorry but I have a favor to ask, can we rest for like 2 hours first? We haven't stopped for 2 days straight and I'm too tired to answer questions."

Koenma looked surprised but nodded," You two can rest in the guest rooms, then tomorrow I expect a full explanation."

I smiled sleepily, "Sure."

Kurama said, "If you'll follow me."

Petal and I followed Kurama to a guest room with two beds; actually I dozed of,f while Petal directed me so that I didn't hit anything. When I felt something try to probe my mind I opened my eyes and looked behind me into the eyes of a certain fire demon.

I said quietly, "You won't get anything from us that way, so don't waste your energy."

He just gave a grunt and I grinned.

We came to the room and I instantly sat on a bed and Petal sat next to me. I thought Kurama and Hiei would have left but they came into the room with us.

Kurama sat on a chair while Hiei leaned against the wall watching us.

I looked questionly at them and Kurama explained, "You need to be under surveillance so that you don't try to escape."

I gave a snort but didn't say anything. Both Petal and I sat side by side, with our backs to the wall and I closed my eyes, while Petal looked at them warily. She finally got bored and ignored them She asked me, "So what do you think Yuri?"

I didn't even open my eyes as I answer, "I think the baby is something we should point and laugh at."

I felt her nod, and continued, "I also think we should let some evil blue Penguins of doom, loose in the same room as the detectives."

I opened an eye and looked at her merrily. She smiled, "Nah, that's too harsh, what about the Pink Poodles of Pluff?"

I closed my eye and looked thoughtful, "Hmm, cruel but cute. Me like, but I'm not sure it's appropriate for the situation."

Kurama was confused through this entire conversation and finally had to ask, "What are you talking about?"

I opened my eyes and grinned at him, "We are debating weather or not pink or blue are Koenma's colors."

He looked confused and Rose giggled, "Yuri, I believe, orange monkeys are what we need."

I closed my eyes again and said dramatically, "Brilliant deduction Watson! We shall commence with operation Orange monkey, in the morning."

She giggled, closed her eyes and we both fell asleep.

Kurama shook his head in confusion and Hiei just glared at us.

Nobody's POV:

Kurama stared at them for a second before realizing that they had indeed actually gone to sleep. He turned to Hiei and asked, "_So get anything from them_?"

Hiei glared at the girls, "_A mental block is keeping me out of their minds, if I dug any deeper, it would cause them pain."_

Kurama sighed, "_Oh well you tried, now we just wait till they wake up."_

"_Hn_." Was all Hiei said as they watched the girls snooze peacefully.

Neither Kurama nor Hiei moved as they watched the girls sleep till morning.

Kurama gently shook Petal's shoulder, causing her to shoot up and look fearfully around before realizing who he was and frowned.

This got his curiosity going, why did she look so fearful when she woke up?


	3. Chapter 3 Explanation, swords, nightmare

Petals POV:

I frowned at the red head and he said, "Sorry to wake you but we need to see Koenma now."

I nodded, and stood up and stretched before I woke up my friend.

I looked at Yuri and nearly grinned at seeing her sleep so peacefully for the first time in months. I reached over and shook her shoulder, but she only mumbled and didn't wake.

I sighed and turned to Kurama, "You might want to back up. Yuri's a grump in the morning."

He looked at her curiously but backed up and I reached over and gave Yuri a good smack on the head.

She shot up and I dodged her returning fist, quite used to Yuri's morning attacks by now.

She looked at me, glared, then flopped over and slept again.

I grinned and said, "Yuri, if you don't wake up, I'm eating all your food."

She shot up and said, "I'm up, I'm up!"

She yawned and rubbed her eyes of sleep, before looked at the guys and then at me, "So when's breakfast?"

Yuri's POV:

I happily ate my last doughnut and as we sat in front of Koenma I answered his questions from yesterday.

"Well to start off, our old world was totally consumed in chaos because of the Queen Chaos, see she made a virus spread through the entire world that made everyone rapid, angry, and blood thirsty. Except for Petal and I. I guess you can say we're special cases and the virus didn't work on us, so the Queen sent our friends, family, everyone to capture us and bring us to her."

As I paused Yusuke asked the big question, "Why?"

I grinned coldly, "To eat us. If she ate us she would gain our powers."

I shrugged, " So we ran. For months, until we ran out of road, so to speak. We were surrounded, without anyway to escape. Both Petal and I were at our limits. But I had one trick left up my sleeve. And that was to use the black crystal."

"You see in our world there are only 2 black crystals in our history. They are special stones that chose their masters, and those masters are granted any wish. And I wished for Petal and me to be sent to another world. But apparently the crystal thought that sending us here would be funny. No offense, but I guess we can't really complain, it's much better than being back home.

And we don't even have a home to go to. You see we felt the Queen blow up that planet a few nights ago. So even if you wanted to send us home, there isn't even a planet to go back to."

I stopped talking and sadness crept through my body as I saw a look of pain and sadness on Petal's face for a brief moment before her face turned neutral.

I gently put my hand on her shoulder reassuringly and she looked up at me with a small smile. I turned back to Koenma, "So what now?"

Koenma rose and floated till he was floating in front of us and asked, "How do we know that this Queen Chaos won't come here to get you?"

I shrugged, "You don't and neither do I. But if she does come, I swear to use all I have to kill her before she does anything to this planet."

I looked straight in his eyes, and he was silent for a moment before he nodded, "Very well then, for now you two will be staying at Genkai's temple. You'll do whatever she wants you two to do and you'll train with my spirit detectives just in case she does pop up. How does that sound?"

I shrugged and turned to Petal, who nodded, face neutral. I turned back to Koenma and he nodded, "Ok, Yusuke will you boys take them to Genkai and explain the situation?"

Yusuke nodded, grinning. Petal and I stood as a portal popped up. I grimaced and Petal grinned, "What's wrong? Afraid of a little portal."

I grinned at her, "Oh no. I'm more scared of you on a bad day then this. But I hate how this thing makes my stomach do flip flops."

We walked through anyway and came to the bottom of a very, very long staircase. I looked up and whistled, "Wow, does this place have enough stairs?"

Yusuke shook his head, "Nope, come on. Let's see go see grandma."

I was staring at the stairs as we began to climb and Petal was in awe, as she suddenly slipped. Luckily Kurama was behind her and caught her, "Careful. It'd be a nasty fall if you fell all the way down."

She nodded a small blush on her cheeks and she began to climb again, eyes on the stairs. I didn't miss the slight red on Kurama's face.

I grinned mischievously and Hiei, who I hadn't noticed walking next to me, asked, "What are you smiling at, onna?"

I grinned wider, ignoring the insult and said, "Oh nothing. So were going to a temple huh? What does it look like?"

Hiei shrugged, "You'll see soon, I don't need to waste my breath talking to you."

I grinned, "Well then shut up and stop wasting your breath."

He glared and I grinned and ran up to where Yusuke and Kuwabara were arguing about something. I decided to ignore them when I realized that they were arguing about penguins.

I slowed and was once again walking next to Petal. Kurama asked, "Yuri, before when we saw you, you had a sword, but I don't see one." 

I grinned and said, "That's a secret. But lets just say that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

Petal rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah yeah, try and sound cool. You just make yourself look silly."

I grinned, knowing she was teasing as usual, "Oh but Petal, you know it's one of my best qualities."

She grinned, "As well as being silly most of the time, hyper, a spaz, and has anger management issues, when you do get angry. Which doesn't happen often."

She turned to Kurama who had a puzzled look and explained, "She may get angry but you never want to get her enraged. Its not a pretty sight."

I punched her arm playfully; "Yeah, what can I say? It's what makes me, me. But what about you? You're the type who can sit in a garden for hours, not only are you a skilled fighter too but you don't like to fight much. So I get the small fry, unless of course one actually pisses you off. Again not a small fiet."

I paused, "Or if I make you mad, then you'd better run for the hills."

She raised her hand, "Guilty."

I grinned and said, "So tell me Kurama, you and Hiei aren't just some cute faces are you? Your demons right?"

He looked surprised, as did Hiei for a brief second, and then went back to looking bored. I laughed, "Oh come on, I'm naïve but not stupid."

We were about half way up the stairs and I was getting bored. I said, "Who wants to race? First one to the top wins."

Hiei gave a snort, "Stupid, who would play such a stupid game?"

I smiled, "Oh come on. Don't be chicken. Ready set go!"

Petal laughed as I shot forward, with Hiei keeping pace next to me. I grinned as we went faster and made it to the top at the same time. I laughed, "Stupid right? But fun."

I looked around as Petal made it next to me, followed by Kurama, then Yusuke and lastly a gasping Kuwabara.

Petal and I stared at the gorgeous temple in front of us and I finally broke into a grin, "This is awesome!"

An old woman opened the door, followed by a blue haired girl and stood in front of us. She was smaller than Hiei, with graying pink hair. I smiled at her and said, "I'm guessing your Genkai?"

She nodded, " You guessed correct. Now who might you two be?"

We introduced ourselves and she introduced the blue haired girl to be Yukina.

I bounced around as Yukina showed us the temple and our rooms, which were across from each other on the second floor.

With a laugh I gave Yukina a hug, "This is so cool! Thanks for showing us around Yukina."

She laughed, "Sure Yuri."

I raced outside and looked around as Petal explained, "Yuri's weird and usually acts like that."

I spotted Hiei in one of the trees at the edge of the forest and saw him watching and waved at him. He turned his head and ignored me.

I shrugged and was surprised as a sudden force slammed into my back. I flew forward, flipped and landed on my feet to see an unconscious Kuwabara on the ground.

Yusuke ran up and apologized, "Sorry about that Yuri. I didn't see you till I had already hit him. You ok?"

I grinned, "No sweat. Maybe we should spar sometime?"

He grinned, "Sounds good."

Then Yusuke looked at me curiously and asked, "Hey didn't you have sword earlier?"

I laughed, "Kurama asked the same thing. I'll show you later."

Then suddenly I felt Hiei's energy leave the tree and come at me. I jumped back and dodged a swing of his sword and danced away as he growled, "You better bring it out onna. Unless you want to be cut to ribbons."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You know you could have just asked. But since your going to act like this than, no!"

He growled again and I dodged another swing and crossed my arms stubbornly and kept on dodging.

I stuck my tongue out at him and I heard Genkai bark, "What's going on!"

I looked over and saw Genkai with Yukina and Petal watching. I sighed as I caught Petal's look that said, "stop being stubborn." and grumbled, "Alright fine!"

The ring on my hand shimmered and a sword suddenly appeared in my hand as I blocked a blow, taking Hiei by surprise.

I stepped away and grumbled, "Better? Now you know. My ring can turn into a sword. There you happy?"

I swung my sword and it disappeared and my ring became whole again. It was silver with a small sword engraved in it. I turned my back to Hiei and felt a cold blade press against my throat.

"You shouldn't turn your back to your opponent."

I took a deep breath and tried to cool down my temper, "Did I wrong you in the past life or something? What the hell is your problem?"

I disappeared from his grip and appeared in front of him, scowling and glaring.

He gave a snort and sheathed his sword; "You were hiding something, so I decided to get you to show me what it was."

I sighed exasperatedly, "I have tons of things I'm hiding from you. Hello? I'm a girl! And if you would have asked nicely, I would have just showed you my weapon!"

He looked at me, not believing.

I shook my head, "Incase you didn't notice, no one actually asked me to show them my sword. So if you all of a sudden want to know something again just ask!"

He gave a snort, "Why should I waste my time when I can just read your mind anyway."

I smirked, "Right, like you did last night? So tell me Hiei what did you learn?"

He looked away, not saying anything.

I sighed, "You couldn't get in our minds right?"

Again silence.

I sighed again and he grumbled, "Stupid bitch."

I glared, " Excuse me? I don't believe I heard you? What?"

He glared and I could feel my temper rise. Petal said, "Yuri, just leave it alone. It's not even worth it. Come on, we'll send the evil fluffy bunnies of doom after him later."

I turned my back to him and walked up to the others, trying to get a grip on my anger.

I grinned at Genkai, "Sorry about that. And thanks again for letting us stay here."

She smiled gently, "Not a problem. At least you don't call me grandma like the dimwit."

Yusuke protested and got a smack, "Don't talk back to your elders!"

I caught Rose's eye and we grinned. We just might like here after all.

Soon it was dinnertime and after we ate, me totally ignoring Hiei, we said goodnight and went upstairs to bed. Rose came in my room with me and we discussed the day.

Petal said, "Wasn't Koenma cute? In a talking toddler kind of way?"

We looked at each other, grabbed a pillow and laughed into them. Once we stopped Petal asked, "So what do you think about Kurama?"

I grinned at her and she blushed, "I think he's nice. He's a good catch. Purrrrr. A gentleman, a hot fox demon, and you can tell he totally likes you."

She gently smacked me with a pillow, blushing madly and asked, "What do you think about Hiei?"

I frowned and said, "I think he's a total jerk, anti social, and a moron. We should send our fluffy cute troops after him and make him scream like a little girl."

Petal grinned, "You like him. You know he's hot."

I glared at her, then slowly grinned, "Maybe, but I have no idea what to think about him. I can tell he's cold for a reason, but he's not all that bad. But if he calls me a bitch again."

Petal interrupted, "Your not going to hit him or get mad over such a little thing."

I looked at her, then sighed in defeat," All right I'll try. We better get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow."

Petal looked concerned, "Are you sure? I can spend the night with you if you want."

I smiled, "And keep you up all night? No I'll be fine. Now go on. And besides I have my fluffy troops to watch over me."

She grinned and went to her room, while I lay on my covers and stared at the ceiling. I could feel Hiei's energy outside my window and spoke to him using my mind, "_Eavesdropper. So hear anything interesting?"_

"What was Petal so worried about? And why the hell do you say weird things?"

"Nothing. None of your business. Now go away."

I rolled over and ignored him and was soon asleep.

Hiei's POV

I don't know what to think about this girl. She's totally different from the other girl. I looked at her from the tree I was resting in and watched as she fell asleep. More curious to me was why did I care what was wrong with her?

"_She's just a stupid girl who I have to babysit!._" I told myself.

But as I looked at her, something felt different with her. And it only confused me more. After staring at her for some time, I was about to go to a different tree to sleep, when she stirred and he froze, watching.

"_It almost looks like she's fighting something."_

Yuri was twitching, and was sweating as she clenched her teeth and rolled around. Suddenly she shot up, staring at the opposite wall, shivering.

Yuri's POV

I stared at the wall, trying to breathe slowly and calmly as the nightmare played through my head. It was what I dreamed of almost every night.

It was of when my parents were murdered before my eyes, and then I was held against my will, beaten, raped and used as a slave. It was hell.

Until I took up a dagger and without realizing what I was doing, I had killed every single one of those bastards.

I sighed, brought up my knees and rested my head on my knees. I tried to think about other things but my mind wouldn't stop going back to the time when they used me and abused me.

With another sigh I stood up and opened my window. With the agility of a cat I leapt from the window and landed lightly on the ground. I walked towards the forest, into it, and then kept walking till I came to a clearing.

Not sensing any danger I started doing pushups. I felt Hiei come and stop on the edge but ignore him.

After doing 50 pushups, I switched and did 50 crunches. Once I was done I just laid there a second, staring at the sky. Then with a grunt, I slowly got to my feet. I stretched and started walking back towards the house.

Then Hiei suddenly jumped down from the tree he was on and stood in front of me.

I looked at him and asked, "Well hello, out for an evening stroll too?"

He glared at me and asked, "Why aren't you asleep?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Um for one, why do you care? Two, none of your business."

He glared harder and then sighed, "You shouldn't be out here all by yourself."

I shrugged, "My evil Purple Penguins will protect me. And I can take care of myself."

I started to walk around him but he suddenly grabbed my arm and stopped me, "Tell me what you were dreaming about. It had to be bad, else wise, you wouldn't be out here exhausting yourself to get back to sleep."

I stared at him, totally confused now. He was acting totally different from this afternoon.

I sighed, "You aren't going to let me go until I tell you, are you?"

He shook his head and I rubbed my temple, wondering were to begin. " I guess it'll be easier to just show you."

He nodded and I closed my eyes and sent my dream to him. When I was done his face was blank of expression, but when my eyes opened I could see fury in them. Which confused me again, why did it anger him when he didn't care anyway?

I gave a small grin at him and said, "Whenever I have these dreams it's takes awhile to get back to sleep. Exercising helps so I do this whenever I have them. So let's get back before someone notices and worries."

I took my arm from his grip and started walking away. Hiei asked, "How can you smile? After all that?"

I looked back at him and tilted my head to the side; "I made peace with my past, a long time ago. And if I didn't smile, the ones who care about me worry."

I walked away and felt him flit from the trees and follow me. We came out of the forest and I looked up at my window and sighed, before I leapt up and in. I sat on the bed again and fell asleep again.

Hiei made himself comfortable in the tree by the window and fell asleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4 Stairs Mall, mad Rose,demons

The next morning I woke up to a body slamming into me, shouting, "Wake up!"

I grabbed the person and was about to throw it out the window when I realized that it was only Rose. I quickly set her down and she grabbed my hand and said, "Come on! We're going shopping when were done eating. So come on!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm and followed. Everyone was downstairs already, and Rose and I had to race to get food before it disappeared in Yusuke's or Kuwabara's mouths.

I shivered at their eating habits, which reminded me of pigs and ate quickly.

Once I was done I stood outside to wait for the others to get ready. I sat on the porch and spotted Hiei coming around the corner. Rose came out of the house right then and crashed into me and made me fall off the porch and roll.

Rose gasped, "Oh, sorry Yuri!"

I held my sore head and slowly got to my feet.

I grinned like a loony and said, "No prob. Now you ready?"

She nodded and Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke appeared and said that they were ready to go.

Hiei walked up and said, "I'll go too. We're out of sweet snow."

Kurama gave him a look but said nothing as Rose and I linked arms and dramatically marched towards the stairs.

Nobody POV

Kurama asked Hiei, "_Is their something wrong Hiei? You know I can get the ice cream for you. And you usually hate going to the city, so why all of the sudden want to go?"  
_  
Hn. "_No reason fox. I just felt like it."  
_  
As he said this he was watching Yuri's retreating back and Kurama smiled to himself and said, "_It's your business Hiei."_

Hiei glanced at him but only said, "_Hn."_

They were startled when Rose screamed and Yuri disappeared.

Yuri POV

I was grinning at Rose when suddenly I slipped. I crashed into the stairs and flipped until I landed on my feet on the side and began to slide. "Oh shit!"

I couldn't stop as I picked up speed and the stone was so slick I couldn't get a grip on anything.

Suddenly a black figure ran beside me, grabbed my hand and yanked. I flew from the force of the pull and crashed into my rescuer. I groaned and sat up and quickly got off Hiei who sat up and glared at me.

I grinned at him, "That was fun. Let's do it again!"

I slowly stood but felt a sharp pain in my ankle and quickly masked my pain as I heard footsteps and Hiei got to his feet. I jumped lightly back on the steps, careful not to put too much pressure on my ankle. 

I smiled at Rose, "Petal! You so got to try it! But we need to ride on something, like a skateboard!"

Everyone sighed in relief when they saw I was ok, and Hiei appeared next to me and said, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

I pouted, "But it was so fun! And I can find someway of stopping."

Rose laughed, "Yuri, lets go shopping first then after that you can start babbling about it ok?"

I nodded and grinned as we started down the stairs again.

I jumped around to make it impossible for the others to see that I favored my leg and ran ahead of the others as we came to the mall.

We stopped at the food court and Kurama said, "How about we split up and meet here in an hour? Petal, would you like me to show you were the bedroom things are?"

She blushed and nodded, "Sure."

I silently spoke to Rose, "_You go girl!"_

I said out loud, "I want to check out the cloths first. An then get ice cream."

Yusuke and Kuwabara had already disappeared to do their own thing, so that left Hiei with me. I turned to him and asked, "What's sweet snow?"

He looked at me and said, "It's that cold sweet stuff."

I grinned, "Oh ice cream, ok I'll shop quickly and then we can get some."

He looked surprised and nodded as I made my way to the store and shopped for some clothes. After I was done we went to find the ice cream cart. When I didn't think he was looking I sat on a bench and took a look at my ankle. It was slightly swollen and a bit purple.

I scowled at it then I heard Hiei behind me "Did that happen on the stairs?"

I yelped and jumped up in surprise, only to stumble on my sore ankle and nearly fall, but Hiei grabbed my hand and I didn't fall. "Holy freckled rabbits in the stew pot! Hiei! Don't scare me like that!"

I picked up my bags and he said, "Answer my question, onna." (ONNA, MEANS WOMAN)

I glared, "Stop calling me onna, yes it happened on the stairs, no it doesn't hurt, and yes, I'm fine."

I was about to walk away but Hiei grabbed my shoulders and made me sit again. I glared as he sat next to me and poked my ankle. I hissed like a cat at the pain and he looked at me with a smirk.

I growled, "So it hurts a little. Whatever. I still want ice cream."

I made to get up again but he grabbed my shoulder and made me sit again, "What the hell Hiei!"

He growled, "You shouldn't walk on it or it'll only get worse. Sit here, I'll get the sweet snow."

I glared at him and he glared back. I said, "How about I limp and don't walk on it? Then can we get some ice cream?"

He looked at me and said, "Fine, but if you over do it, I'll knock you out and take you home myself."

I said sarcastically, "Oh joy."

He smirked and for once I saw his face light up like a kid as we walked up to the ice cream cart. I ordered our ice cream and we sat on a bench and ate.

I smiled and took a scoop of ice cream on my finger and said, "Hiei, look! Rapid squirrel!"

He turned to look at me and I smeared it on his nose. He looked so shocked I burst out laughing and he licked it off his nose and glared at me.

I laughed, "Oh come on Hiei. I gave you some of my ice cream. Be happy."

He ignored me and continued to eat his ice cream like I wasn't there. I chowed down my ice cream and waited till he was done before I asked, "Are you mad at me?"

He ignored me and I picked up my bags and said, "Oh come on, have some fun in life."

He smirked and suddenly spun and smeared ice cream on my nose. I was shocked as he smirked at my face and I grinned and licked it off, "Not bad, chocolates a good flavor."

He grinned, not smirked and I cheered, "Yeah, I got Hiei to grin. Go me!"

He only frowned again and we walked towards the food court to meet the others. We were the first ones there and so we sat and waited for the others.

Hiei stared off to space and I looked around and noticed that most of the girls were eyeing him like a cat eyes a mouse. I spotted one making a slow beeline to us and nudged Hiei; " Look, you have fans."

He looked around and looked back at me, I grinned, "Ever since we sat down, about 20 girls were drooling at the sight of you. And now one is about to come over and say hi."

Hiei didn't look pleased and I took pity, if not on him, but on the poor girl if she ticked him off.

I smiled and stood, grabbed his arm and said, "Come on, we need to find the others their late."

All the girls who were drooling over Hiei glared daggers at me and as we walked out of the food court I had to fight to hold in my laughter.

But once we were outside, I giggled and laughed, "Did you see their faces? Ha! They looked like I took away their eye candy and they were wondering weather to stone me or burn me at the stake! Ha ha. Man, fan girls are worse than rapid squirrels high on peanut butter."

He looked at me and asked, "So why did you do that?"

I cocked my head to the side, grinning, "Would you rather have been mobbed by them? Nope, I just saved your butt. But those looks were priceless."

I thought to myself, making sure it was under my block, "_There's no way in hell I'm going to let him find out that I might have been a bit jealous."  
_  
Hiei waved a hand over my face and I snapped out of my thought and spotted Kurama and Petal running up, holding hands.

A big grin spread across my face and I asked as they came up, "Hmm, holding hands like that, you might think you two were a couple."

When they blushed and didn't let go, I grinned wider, "So you're a couple?"

Petal nodded, blushing madly.

I yelled, grabbed her in a hug and twirled her around. " Yes! Finally!"

I set her down and pretended to wipe away a tear, "My little Petal's all grown up."

She grinned, "I also told him our real names."

I grinned, "Ah, so then Rose. I still would like mine to be Yuri so no talky, right Kurama?"

I gazed at him and he quickly nodded. I grinned as I felt Hiei ask him telepathically what it was but I could tell when Hiei frowned that Kurama hadn't told him.

Yusuke and Kuwabara came up and when they heard the news they slapped Kurama on the back, laughed and didn't question what my real name was.

We headed back to the temple and once we came to the stairs Hiei looked at me and asked, "Can your ankle handle the stairs?"

I caught Rose's look as she glared at me for not telling her about it.

I laughed, "What are you talking about Hiei, my ankles fine."

Rose glared and I gulped, "Um, meet you there!"

I dashed up the stairs and Rose yelled at me, "Yuri! Get back here!"

I yelled, "No! It's all for me, and me for none! I want to live to see another day!"

Hiei appeared next to me and I yelled, "You big mouth! Now she won't leave me alone about it!"

He glanced behind him and I picked up speed and made it to the top as a dagger flew passed my head.

Rose tackled me and we rolled and I jumped away and said, "Rose it's ok, it was only a scratch, I already bandaged it. Right Hiei?"

I looked at him pleadingly and he nodded, "It was only a scratch."

She looked from me to him and asked, "Then why did you run?"

I looked at her fearfully, "Cuz your scary when your angry."

She blinked and said, "Alright I'll let you off this time, but if you get hurt and don't tell me, I'll give you a smack."

I grinned, "You do that anyway."

She grinned as the others ran up and I explained, "The thing that pisses off Rose is if you're hurt and don't tell her about it."

She blushed and Kurama helped her up and asked if she wanted to see his garden. Her eyes shone as they walked away and Yusuke and Kuwabara went to play a new game they had bought. Leaving me to sit and be thankful for my escape.

I sighed and flopped down on the grass. Hiei had disappeared and now he walked up with Yukina behind him.

I quickly sat up and she knelt next to me and said, "Hiei said you hurt your ankle. Here let me see."

I watched as she put her hand on my ankle, and it glowed blue as the pain and swelling went away. She smiled at me playfully, "You need to not be such a klutz Yuri."

I grinned, "Oh, but its what I do best. Besides I didn't trip over my own feet, I tripped over the stupid blue turtle."

She laughed and I thanked her and she smiled and went back inside to cook dinner.

I flopped back down and said, "Thanks Hiei."

I heard a 'Hn' and then I heard him sit down next to me. I opened an eye and looked at him, he was staring at the ground, looking confused. "What's wrong?"

He looked startled then said, "Nothing."

I shrugged and closed my eye, "Whatever you say."

He didn't reply and then he left. I started to snooze when a shadow blocked the sun. I opened my eyes and an ugly demon was sneering at me.

I was instantly on my feet as a sword flew at me and before I could move it sliced into my shoulder. I gave a yell and the demon laughed.

Then suddenly over 20 demons poured out of the forest. A kick flew from a demon and collided with my side, making me fly away.

Confused, I gasped for breath, staggering to my feet. "_Where did they come from?"_

I saw Kurama and Rose race around the corner and the demons went after them. A snarl escaped my lips, then my sword sliced into the closest demon.

I sliced into the demons like a thing possessed. I spotted Kurama protecting Rose, wielding a green whip, slicing into the demons. A few seconds later all the demons were dead. And Hiei stood next to me, having killed some himself. I didn't know when he got here, but was glad he came. The others ran up and gaped at the sight.

Then suddenly pain ripped through my shoulder and spread through my body. I clenched my teeth, to stop a scream from coming out but my knees gave out and I fell to the ground. My body writhed in pain and I shut my eyes tight and I heard orders being given and someone carried me into the house and put me on a bed. I forced my body to stop moving and tried my best to ignore the pain.

Hiei's POV

Yuri suddenly gasped and collapsed. I caught her and she writhed in pain. I saw the wound on her shoulder and saw that the skin around it had turned green, poisoned.

I ordered, "Fox!"

Kurama was instantly at my side and at the sight of the wound he ordered me to take Yuri to her room, while he got the antidote. I disappeared and reappeared in her room and gently set her on the bed.

I growled, "Don't you die, Onna. Don't you dare die!"

Yuri's POV

I heard Hiei say next to me; "Don't you die onna. Don't you dare die!"

I forced my eyes open and I forced a grin, "I told you to stop calling my that."

I closed my eyes as another ripple of pain ran through me. I grabbed the side of the bed and squeezed. I heard footsteps and then I heard Kurama giving orders for rags and water.

A cold cloth was put on my forehead and I nearly sighed in relief as a cream was placed on my shoulder, making the pain redouble.

This time I couldn't stop the scream. But after I had screamed I clenched my teeth and refused to scream again. I heard Rose say, "Don't use anything to put her to sleep. It'll only make things worse, trust me."

I opened my eyes as the pain slowly subsided. "It's not even necessary." Then I black out.


	5. Chapter 5 Hiei cares! mall trouble, awww

Nobody's POV

Yuri slept and the others sat in the living room, silent. Rose had left Hiei with Yuri and was now sitting next to Kurama. He squeezed her hand reassuringly, "Don't worry she'll be fine."

Rose nodded and said, "Lets all get our sleep. Hiei will tell us when she wakes up."

Everyone nodded and went off to bed, but Kurama and Rose remained on the couch, neither willing to go to sleep just yet.

Rose curled up next to him, and he put a protective arm around her shoulder, neither of them said anything, all they need was each others company.

Hiei was sitting next to Yuri's bed, watching as she slept peacefully. He kept on wondering why he was feeling so worried about this girl. "_Why do I care? She just a girl I met two days ago!"_

But as he looked at her he realized that he did care about her. He sighed, wondering what he was going to do about it. Then Yuri stirred and all his attention was on her.

Yuri's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked as I looked around and saw Hiei sitting next to my bed. I blinked again and then grinned a bit, "Hi."

He blinked, "How are you feeling?"

I frowned and slowly moved my shoulder; it tingled but didn't hurt. Before he could stop me I sat up and poked my shoulder, "Ok I guess. Did anyone else get hurt?"

Hiei shook his head and I sighed in relief. I looked at my blanket, not sure why but I didn't want to meet his gaze.

"When you were in pain, why didn't you just scream?"

I looked at him surprised and looked into his crimson eyes, "I guess it's instinct, if I screamed or cried, they did worse things."

Hiei knew what 'they' I was talking about and I sighed and scooted back till my back was to the wall. I closed my eyes and I felt a pressure on the bed next to me and my eyes shot open so see Hiei sit next to me.

I quickly looked away and stared at my knees. Wondering what I was going to do, my heart beating quicker. Then he said, "Your different."

"Huh?" This time I looked at him.

He was glaring at the wall and said, "I don't understand you. Your different than Rose and the other human girls."

I shrugged my good shoulder, which was next to him, and asked, "Your point?" 

He sighed, "I don't know."

I grinned, "Just chill, it doesn't have to come to you right away."

He continued to glare at the wall. I chuckled, "If you glare any harder, the wall might get offended."

He glanced at me and I bit down a giggle when he shifted his gaze to my desk.

My eyes were getting heavy and without meaning to, my head rested against Hiei's shoulder. I mumbled, "Sorry." But my body was heavy, and I just plain didn't want to move. And when he didn't shove me away, I fell asleep.

Hiei POV

I was so shocked when Yuri rested her head on my shoulder; I made no move to push her away. But was about to until she mumbled, "Sorry." And fell asleep.

I sighed, "_I guess I'm stuck here for the night."_

But what shocked me the most was that I didn't mind her on my shoulder. She doesn't annoy me like the other humans.

I glanced at her and smiled a small smile, she looked so peaceful. And dare I think it, _cute_.

Yuri's POV

I opened my eyes and found that it wasn't a dream; I had fallen asleep on Hiei's shoulder. And he was asleep next to her, looking peaceful. I grinned, "_Awe, he's even cuter when he's asleep."_

Then I felt my ears twitch as someone walked up the stairs. I gently shook Hiei's shoulder and he instantly woke up. I pointed to the door and he disappeared and reappeared on the chair. I got back under the covers and l pretended to have just woken up as Rose and Kurama walked through the door. Rose gave a yell and ran up to the bed and Kurama gave me a gentle smile.

I smiled back and was grateful that Rose didn't jump on me. I laughed as she asked me a million questions; "I'm fine Rose calm down. I'm ok."

But she didn't slow down until Kurama asked to see my shoulder. I sat up and saw Hiei stiffen, then it was gone and I wondered if I saw right.

My shirt had been cut away so I didn't have to do anything but sit still. It was a small cut anyway and Kurama rebandaged it and said, "Do you want to sleep more or do you want breakfast."

My eyes lit up at breakfast and he grinned, "Why don't you stay here and rest while Rose and I get you some food."

I nodded and they left, Hiei reclaimed his seat next to the bed and I grinned and sat up again.

Hiei asked, "How's your shoulder?"

I rubbed it, "A little sore but alright."

I looked at the door and a huge grin spread across my face. Hiei asked, "What?"

I turned to him; "I'm kind of shocked. Rose never allowed a guy to get so close to her before."

Hiei gave a grunt, "Neither has the fox."

I wondered why then imagined that Kurama had his hair as an afro. (Don't ask me why, but I find it hilarious). Kurama's hair was usually long, and wavy.

I burst out laughing and when Hiei looked at me strangely I sent him the image. He coughed and I laughed harder and managed to say, "Please don't show him. It's too cruel."

At that moment Kurama walked in, "What's too cruel."

I looked at him and laughed uncontrollably. Kurama looked at me confused and Hiei turned his face to hide a smile. I waved at him and managed to choke out, "Don't worry about it, so what's for breakfast?"

He handed me a tray with pancakes and I grinned happily, "Awesome, Kurama you're the best!"

Rose walked in with some milk, "What about me, I told him they were your favorite."

I grinned, "You're the best too. Now time to chow down. So tell me what's been going on since I was out."

As I ate Rose told me that those demon's actually were after the Detective's thinking that if they killed them, they would be famous.

I gave a snort and Kurama grinned, "But those demons didn't know you would be there, they thought to ambush us when we weren't paying attention. They even made a decoy to lure Hiei away."

I raised an eyebrow at this and Rose said, "They made it look like they had kidnapped Yukina."

I felt my eyes widen and Rose nodded; "Now we have a new hole in the ground."

I laughed and said, "Oh joy! So am I allowed to get out of bed?"

I looked at Rose and Kurama with puppy dog eyes and Rose sighed, "Alright, but you have to take it easy."

I grinned, "Who me? Would I do something so stupid?"

Rose grinned, "Yes, like the time you fell in the river, in the middle of winter and still ran a race that was 2 miles long. In the freezing cold."

I grinned back at her, "But I won and I was only sick for 3 days." 

She sighed and I laughed, "Don't worry, I promise to take it easy. We can even go shopping if you want. What do you guys say?"

Kurama nodded, "Sure, I'll go ask Genkai but I'm sure it'll be alright."

I grinned, "Ok, I'll change then meet you all down stairs."

They nodded; Rose and Kurama headed for the stairs and Hiei went out the window. I got out of bed and dug through my dresser till I found a black halter top, with a black jacket to hide my bandages, along with some easy to pull on jeans.

Once done, I ran a brush through my hair and but it in a ponytail, with my bangs on each side of my face. I slipped into my shoes and headed downstairs.

Everyone greeted me, showing full well that they had been worried about me and I blushed. "I didn't mean to worry all of you."

Yusuke said, "No sweat. So are you going shopping?"

I nodded, "I still need some things for my room."

He nodded and said, "Well since Hiei and Kurama are going with you, you should be alright. I have to beat Kuwabara at the new game we bought."

I grinned as Kuwabara and him got nose-to-nose arguing on who will win. It was funny to see, since Kuwabara was a foot taller then Yusuke.

Hiei glared at them and I said, "Alright lets go!"

Yukina and Genkai said bye and we headed out. When we got to the stairs I looked at Rose and grinned. She glared for a second then grinned, "On three."

She grabbed Kurama's arm, stood on the top of the slippery part and I grabbed Hiei's arm and did the same.

She yelled, "THREE!" and with a push we were sliding down the stairs.

Hiei nearly fell in surprise but I took his hand and showed him how to lean to go faster.

I heard Rose yell in pleasure as we came to the middle. Then I realized something and yelled at her, "Hey Rose! How do we stop?"

She looked at me and I looked at her, then we yelled as we came to the bottom. Expecting to crash.

But to our surprise Hiei picked me up and Kurama picked up Rose and with a jump landed safely on the ground. We stared at each other as they put us on our feet. Then we both yelled, "Lets do that again!"

The boys shook their heads and Hiei growled, "No."

But Rose and I exchanged a look and we each grabbed our guys arm and started dragging them to the mall. Hiei didn't pull away and when we got inside, Rose and I went our different ways.

Kurama pointed me towards the bedroom place and this time I didn't drag Hiei as we walked inside. I spotted some cool looking wall decorations. There were silver dragons and wolves. I got a few and then picked up a black and blue bedcover and pillowcases.

Hiei watched me and asked, "Aren't you going to get pink?"

I shuddered, "Not a chance, that's Rose. I hate those girly things."

He looked surprised and then I paid and he asked, "So what now?"

I grinned, "Sweet snow?"

His face lit up and I smiled and we walked to the ice cream cart.

We each got an ice cream cone and we sat on a bench to eat.

I got done with mine first and went to the trash bin to throw away my napkin. Then a guy walked up and said, "Hey beautiful, what do say we go and have some fun?"

I looked at him and said, "No thanks. I'm with someone."

I turned to go but a chick stood in my way. I raised an eyebrow in question and she sneered, "Don't worry about your boy friend, I'll take good care of him. Now go with Bo and have fun."

I glared but then suddenly I was grabbed and a hand covered my mouth. Surprised I didn't react till I was dragged into a dressing room. The guy yanked on my bad shoulder and I yelled, "Ow!"

He sneered and yanked on my shirt.

Hiei's POV

I looked around for Yuri but didn't see her. "_Were did she get off too_?"

Then a chick walked up to me and said, "Hey cutie, want to go a have some fun?"

I gave a snort and stood to go look for her. But the girl wouldn't take a hint. "Oh come on I can show you a good time."

I glared at her, "Get away from me, whore."

I grinned when she sputtered and tried to sense were Yuri got to.

I didn't have to look long. Because she came towards me.

Yuri's POV

Fear gripped me a second before my fury. I grabbed him by his neck and with a heave, threw him at the door, which crashed open from the force.

Then with a good stomp, I slammed my foot into his precious jewels and he doubled over and whimpered. I walked on him and walked out of the store, pissed.

I spotted the girl next to Hiei, trying to get his attention. I glared and walked right up to her and as she saw me, I slammed my foot into her jaw, sending her flying into the bench.

She stared dumfounded as I grabbed my stuff, and left. With Hiei following close behind.

I was fuming and Hiei finally grabbed my arm and stopped me and I sat on a bench and put my head in my hand, trying not to blow up.

Hiei sat next to me, "What the hell is wrong with you woman? Were did you go?"

I took a deep breath and raised my head, but a tear escaped from my eye and I quickly wiped it away, hoping he didn't see. But he took my chin in his hand and made me look at him. I looked in his eyes and the terror of what might have happened came flooding back. Another tear escaped me and I saw the confusion on Hiei's face and I rested my head on his shoulder, and cried.

He absently rubbed my back, not really sure what to do, until I got myself back under control and I wiped my eyes on my sleeve.

He said, "Now tell me why you're crying and what all that was about."

I looked at him and said, "You have to promise me you won't kill anyone."

Confused he nodded and I told him what had happened. As I got done I saw the cold fury in his eyes.

He was about to stand but I grabbed his arm, forcing him to stay sitting, "You promised you wouldn't kill anyone. Now it's over and done with, so forget about it."

He looked at me like I was insane but after a few seconds he nodded, "Fine, but I won't be so merciful if it happens again."

I grinned, "Neither will I."

That almost got him to smile. I checked the clock and realized that we were late in meeting with the others. We grabbed the bags and raced to the food court. I spotted Rose and Kurama by the doors and we ran up and Rose asked, "Were have you been?"

I grinned, "Sorry I forgot to check the time. And an evil Barney wanted to steal my sweet snow. Ready?"

She nodded, laughing and I only gave her a goofy grin and we headed out. But I caught Hiei telepathically talking to Kurama and peeked in on the conversation.

" _Some punks gave us trouble."_

I heard Kurama inwardly sigh, "_You didn't hurt them did you?"_

_" Not me, no. But Yuri had a swing at them."  
_  
I felt Kurama's shock and then he said, "_What happened that made her actually hit them?"_

" No idea. But it wasn't a serious hit, only a bruising one."

Kurama felt relieved and I broke out of the conversation and told Rose what had actually happened. Her eyes hardened and she asked, "_Are you ok_?"

I grinned, _"No sweat. All I need is another slide down the stairs."_

Before she could protest, which I knew she was going to, I jumped on the stones and slid down them with a "Bye!"

Rose rubbed her temples, "What am I going to do with that girl?"

I asked, "Why? Am I so bad?"

She looked at me and didn't seem surprised that I ran back up the stairs to catch up. Then she glared, "I don't know, maybe I won't die of a young age if you would stop giving me heart attacks."

I pouted, "So you don't love me no more?"

(Kurama and Hiei were watching this exchange with interest. But the next part shocked them.)

Rose said, "No I don't!"

My jaw dropped and I said, "Well I don't love you no more either!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"…"

"…"

"Do you love me now?"

I looked at her, and then broke out into a grin, "Yep, do you love me now?"

She nodded, "Yep."

Then we grabbed each other in a hug and with a mischievous grin we both pointed water guns at the guys who froze and we aimed and hit them square in the faces.

We froze as we saw the mischievous look on Kurama's face and when Hiei growled, "Oh, now you did it."

Rose and I glanced at each other and with a yell she jumped up and grabbed me around the neck and I held her up with one arm (Scooby and Shaggy style) and with a yell I ran up the stairs.

I felt the guys follow us so I picked up speed and came to the top of the stairs and I spotted a hose and dropped Rose off next to it before I turned to face the two boys who just got to the top of the stairs and were advancing with mischievous looks on their faces.

I smiled at them and said, "Oh come on guys, you wouldn't do anything to two sweet girls like us would you?"

Kurama smiled and Hiei smirked, "Sweet?"

I smiled and moved to the side as Rose shot them with the hose. Then we dashed away but we were caught a few steps away.

To my shock Hiei grabbed me and started tickling, Kurama doing the same to Rose. I was laughing so hard, tears fell down my cheeks, "Ok, hehe, stop, haha, I can't breath."

Hiei stopped and I plopped on the ground with Rose and we both gasped for air.

Then with a grin Rose lifted her hand and the still running hose lifted and a line of water sprayed right on top of the boys before it fell again.

Rose and I were laughing and the boys were trying not to smile.

I sat up and grinned, "Now we're even. And all soaked, what do you say we go change?"

Kurama nodded and I helped Rose to her feet and with a grin we raced upstairs before the boys decided to do anything else. We changed and I realized that my bandage had gotten wet also. I wore another halter-top and jeans. I was wondering how I was going to rebandage it, when there was a knock on my door. "Come in."

Yukina came in followed by Hiei. Yukina smiled, "Hi, would you like me to heal your shoulder?"

I smiled at her, "That would be appreciated. Thank you."

She sat next to me and gently healed my shoulder. She grinned, "We keep making this a habit, do you enjoy my company so much?"

I gave her a sappy look, "Of course. The pain is so worth it, only to have you heal me."

She laughed and I grinned, "No seriously, I'm actually getting tired of getting tore up."

She smiled, "Good to hear." I looked at Hiei and saw him look at Yukina with a gently look in his eyes.

When Yukina was done she stood, "I have to make dinner know,"

I smiled at her, "Thanks a million Yukina."

She smiled and left. I rotated my arm, "Much better."

I glanced at Hiei, "She's important to you isn't she?"

He stared at me and I looked at my hands in my lap. "If I had to guess, Yukina's your sister, right?"

I looked out the window and I felt a weight on the bed, Hiei sat next to me, "Who told you?"

I smiled at that, still staring out the window, "No one, I figured it out. Don't worry, I can tell you don't want her to know. So I won't tell."

I turned back to look at him, when suddenly his lips were on mine. My eyes widened in shock as he broke from the kiss. I stared at him, "Ok, now you officially confused me."

He grinned, "Should I make it clear to you then?"

He kissed me again and I returned the kiss. We broke apart when we sensed someone coming up the stairs. I pretended to glare at him, "Oh yeah? I can take you any time. Let's step outside."

He looked confused then realized what I was getting at as Rose came at to the door. "Sure baka onna. Whatever you say."

I growled, "Don't call me that!"

Rose sighed, and I turned back to her and she grinned, "Sorry Hiei but I claim her first to spar with."

He just 'Hn'd' and I stood and walked out with a wink.


	6. Chapter 6 BEETLES! fight, flashback

Rose took my arm and pulled me down the stairs and outside. "Kurama wants to see what I can do with a staff."

I nodded and she broke away and took a staff from Kurama. Genkai walked up and handed me one. It was about my height and a good weight as I swung it expertly.

I spotted Hiei sitting in a tree watching. Rose grinned and I smiled back as she ran up and with lightning speed started trying to land a blow on me. I blocked each blow and even tried to get her as well but she blocked and we locked staffs and then broke apart.

We smiled at each other and were about to engage again but before we could I heard a buzz and looked up to see a huge beetle fly from the forest and land between us. It was the size of a horse! And my worst fear.

It's black body shone, with red markings on its belly and a strip down it's back. I froze, staring at it. Then it turned towards me and reached out to me with one of its big hairy antennas.

I screamed bloody murder and ran. I raced away from it but it buzzed after me. I turned, jumped over it and ran towards Rose. "ROSE! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"

I ran around her and glanced behind me to see her engage it but it flew over her and flies back at me!

I yelled, nearly crying and without looking I spun around and thrust my staff at it like a spear. But it only bounced off!

I froze as the beetle stopped then came at me again. I screamed and Hiei came out of nowhere and tried to slice through its shell, but like the staff his sword bounced off. He looked surprised and dodged as the bug opened its wing and tried to hit him with it.

At its distraction I saw a big pole lying on the ground, from some kind of training Genkai was putting Yusuke through.

I ran up to it, grabbed the pole the size of a tree and with a yell, swung it around and with all my strength I smash it into the bug, squashing it into the ground.

Then I dropped the pole and raced inside, up to my room, dove into my bed and sat under the covers shivering. "I HATE BEETLES!"

Third Person POV

Rose sighed in relief when Yuri grabbed the pole and squashed the bug, and watched her run inside. Everyone was staring at the destroyed beetle and Kurama asked, "Ok, what was all that about?"

I grinned sheepishly, "That's one of Yuri's biggest fears. Don't ask me why cuz I have no idea. But if she sees a beetle like this one, she freaks."

I looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara, "What ever you do, don't put a beetle near her. Even if it's just a joke, she'll beat you to a pulp."

No one but Kurama and I noticed that Hiei had disappeared. Genkai ordered the boys to clean up the mess.

Yuri's POV

I shut my eyes tight and tried to get rid of the image of the beetle from my mind. I didn't even notice that Hiei came in until he yanked the blankets off.

I glared, grabbed the blankets and pulled them over myself again. When Hiei tried to yank them off again I hung on tight.

"Come on Yuri, let go."

"No."

Then suddenly there was a huge yank and I flew with the blankets and landed on top of Hiei. I felt a blush coming on and quickly got up and sat on the bed again, "What? Can't a girl hide in peace?"

He stood up and sat next to me frowning, "Why are you so scared of them?"

I shivered, "They're nasty little things that's why."

Hiei sighed, put his arm around me and forced me to lean against his chest. "Better?"

I nodded, blushing fiercely.

Then an idea hit me, and with a push I pushed Hiei back to lie down on the bed, "Much better."  
My head was still lying on his chest and he tensed for a second then relaxed.

I grinned, "You know, it usually takes the entire day to calm my nerves, but like this, I'm as calm as ever."

I heard him give his famous 'Hn' and listened to him breath, demons don't have heartbeats. (They do have hearts though, so don't be confused)

Then he asked, "You really are different. I can't understand why you cause all these weird emotions to go through me."

I listened and paused when he stopped. Then I sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

I picked at a piece of his shirt, "It seems like these emotions bother you. And since I cause them, I'm sorry."

He grabbed my hand and said, "I didn't say they bothered me. So stop apologizing."

I playfully tickled his palm, and then he asked, "Why do you keep your mind blocked? Rose dropped her when she moved here, but you keep yours up like a wall. Why?"

I gave a snort, "Yeah Rose doesn't like to hide much from people."

He gave a growl, "Stop avoiding the question."

I peeked a look at his face and saw that he was serious and I sighed, "I guess, it's because if my memories were shared, they might bring sadness to that person. Take Rose for instance, she know a lot about me, but if I told her my darkest secrets about my life, she'd get sad and worry about me and try her hardest to keep me happy."

I paused and turned to stare at the ceiling, "But all that she needs to do is be her normal, happy self. But she'd push herself and I don't want her to. So she knows the basics of my life, and she knows that I hide things from her, but she also knows that I do so for a reason and accepts that." 

I turned my head and grinned at him, "And if I lowered my shield, then some nosy mind reader might find something to use against me and might hurt me or my friends."

Hiei asked, "So you think it'll bother me if I saw these memories?"

I nodded, blushing a bit.

He gave a snort and I laughed, "Yes Mr. Invincible, nothing can hurt you."

He shook his head, "That's not true."

I looked at him curiously and was about to ask what could hurt _him_ when I sensed Rose coming up the stairs.

I groaned and sat up, Hiei followed suit, and Rose ran in and with a cheerful yell, dog piled me. We slipped off the bed and landed on the floor with a bang. " Ow! Rose! I'm not made of rubber, that hurt!"

She got off me, looked me straight in the eye, then looked at Hiei, then back at me and grinned, "Well since your better, lets see what you and Hiei can do."

She stood, and with a grin ran back out the door. I knew what she was thinking and I glared at her retreating back. He looked after her curiously and when I made no move to get off the floor he sighed, and picked me up.

"Um, Hiei what are you DOING!?!" I screamed the last part.

He had leapt out the window, and I gave a yell as we landed on the ground. He set me on my feet, and I glared, "You could have warned me."

He smirked and walked away to wait till I got in my fighting stance. I noticed that everyone had come out to watch, even two girls I didn't know. One had brown hair, and brown eyes, standing by Yusuke, while the other girl was taller and was smoking a cigarette next to Kuwabara.

I glanced at Genkai and she nodded approval, and Rose waved hi.

I looked at Hiei and grinned.

As I rolled my shoulders I heard Rose whisper to Kurama, "Yuri's smiling. That's not good."

I summoned my sword and with a burst of speed I flew at Hiei. He blocked and then a series of blows that couldn't be seen rang through the place as we disappeared from view, engaged in battle, moving at speeds no one could follow.

Then suddenly we were standing back on the ground facing each other. Hiei had a rip in his shirt and I had one on my sleeve.

He smirked, "We're equal, have anything else to throw at me Baka?"

My eyes flashed as I smiled innocently, "Maybe, but since you asked, I might as well give you a good work out."

Rose said warningly, "Yuri! You better not destroy anything!"

I smirked, "A little faith. Come on, it's not like I'm going to come anywhere near the temple."

I heard her sigh in defeat and with a chuckle; I let my blue fire slowly spiral down my sword. Hiei looked surprised then he smirked and black flames encircled his own sword. We both smirked at each other then with a burst of speed, clashed swords.

It was like a sonic boom. Luckily I put a shield around us so that the explosion didn't go anywhere, except we were inside the shield!

I quickly grabbed Hiei and jumped out of it. The explosion expanded the shield like a bubble then suddenly it gave a small pop and disappeared. I sat on the ground and Hiei stood next to me. I looked at him and then grinned, "That was fun."

He smirked and sheathed his sword while mine turned back into a ring. Everyone was staring at me and I asked, "What?"

Yusuke said, "You matched Hiei!"

I looked at Genkai questionly, "Um, is that a bad thing?"

She laughed, "No, you did well. Now I believe its time for an introduction. Yuri, this is Keiko and Shizuru. Kieko is Yusuke's girlfriend and Shizuru is Kuwabara's sister."

I stood and smiled, "Glad to meet you, I'm Yuri."

Kurama asked, " Why didn't you tell us you can use fire?"

I shrugged, "You never asked. And Rose can control water by the way."

She grinned and with a flick of her hand, water flew from a glass in her other hand and I opened my mouth wide as she tossed it in my mouth.

I swallowed, "See?"

Rose elbowed Kurama playfully, "See? I told you she was good."

I grinned and asked, "Um, when's dinner?"

Yukina smiled, "It's ready now."

Kuwabara and Yusuke yelled, "FOOD!" and raced for the kitchen. I sighed and we started walking to the kitchen, hoping they hadn't wrecked it.

After we ate I found out that Kieko and Shizura were spending the night for a sleep over.

As we sat down in the living room, Genkai had already gone to her own quarters, Yusuke held up a movie and said, "Horror movie!"

I felt myself tense but instantly relaxed and pretended to yawn, "Sorry guys but I'm going to bed. After that dual, I'm beat."

Everyone nodded understandingly, said goodnight and I quickly went upstairs, warning Rose not to say anything with a look, and closed the door behind me. But Hiei had beaten me there. I frowned, "What are you doing up here? Aren't you going to watch the movie?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to sit with those idiots to watch a stupid movie like that. What about you?"

I gave a shrug, "I'm tired. Now if you'll excuse me."

I was starting to get annoyed with the 20 questions and grabbed my PJ's from were I had set them on my bed and made to go to my bathroom, that connected to the room. But Hiei stopped me and looked me in the eye, "Stop lying. And tell me why you tensed when Yusuke showed you what movie we were going to watch."

I glared at him, yanked my arm away from him, and went into the bathroom, and changed. After I walked out, Hiei watched me as I sat on the bed and I said, "I don't like scary movies, ok?"

Hiei shook his head, "Your such a wimp."

I glared daggers then turned and stared at the window, refusing to look at him. I heard him move and sit down next to my on the bed. I ignored him and started thinking what it was like before I met Rose.

FLASHBACK

I was about 13, when I killed those men who abused me for all those years. I was running through the woods, I had clung to the dagger I had used to kill, and blindly ran. Afraid I had missed someone in the group I ran and ran.

Finally I stopped and gasped for breath. Then to my horror I heard a familiar voice call my name, it was one of those men, named Jake.

I froze as he crashed through the brush and spotted me. Then I was running again, running as fast as I could. But the footsteps kept getting closer and closer.

I faintly heard the noise of a waterfall, but didn't care; all I cared about was getting away from him. Then the noise got louder and I couldn't stop as I went over the edge of the cliff and down the falls.

END OF FLASHBACK

Hiei was shaking my shoulders, "Wake up!"

I snapped, "Nock it off!"

He stopped, "What happened? Your face all of a sudden went blank, and you wouldn't answer when I called your name. What were you thinking about?"

I looked out the window grimly, "I was remembering the time when I killed those bastards, but one wasn't there so I missed him until he came after me in the woods. I ran and ran until I fell of a cliff and down a waterfall. I survived but the man had fallen with me and hadn't been so lucky."

I shook my head, "Forget it, it doesn't matter."

Hiei took my chin in his hands and made me look at him. His eyes widened when he saw the tear fall down my cheek. He caught it in his hand. I wiped my eyes, "Stupid tears! Always betraying me!"

He took my chin again and I saw worry in his eyes. Then the tears came and wouldn't stop. I wiped them away angrily and thought, "I haven't cried like this in years! Why now?"

I felt Hiei put an arm around my shoulders and brought me closer and I cried into his chest.

Hiei's POV

I was surprised when I saw a tear fall down Yuri's cheek, and for some reason it made me want to comfort her. Hesitantly I let her cry into my chest, not sure what else I could do for her.

"_What is she doing to me?"_

But no matter how many times I asked this question, I got no answer, all I knew was that I care for her.

I waited till the tears slowed then came to a stop; I felt her tense, then pull away. She looked at me with crystal clear eyes and I instantly kissed her.

Yuri's POV

I was surprised by the kiss, but was soon returning it, as the kiss melted my resolve like butter.

But something broke through my fazed head, it sounded like a cold chuckle.

I instantly broke from the kiss and looked out the window. Hiei stared at me as I walked over to it and opened it, looking out. I saw nothing and sensed nothing. But my body was tense, like a mouse caught in the gaze of a snake. Then the feeling was gone and I wondered what I had felt.

I turned to Hiei, knowing fear showed plainly on my face. I slowly sat back down and a cold shiver ran through my body. Hiei pulled me into a hug and I told him telepathically what I had felt and heard.

He brushed a strand of hair from my face, "_Lets get some sleep. We'll worry about it later."_

I wasn't sure if I could get to sleep but I lied down and was surprised when Hiei lied down next to me. I rested my head on his chest and felt safe in his arms, finally falling asleep.

Hiei was still awake when Yuri fell asleep, wondering what had frightened her like that. He glared at the ceiling, feeling very protective of Yuri; he held her closely and dozed with her.


	7. Chapter 7 QUEEN OF CHAOS! revealed love

Hiei woke up to sense Rose about to open the door; he quickly raced out the window and lay in the tree like he was there all night. Rose walked in, grinned evilly at the sleeping Yuri and with a cry, leapt on her.

Rose leapt on Yuri and shook her, "Wake up!"

He grinned when she just rolled over, making Rose fall off the bed entirely.

Rose grabbed her ankles and made to drag her out of the room but Yuri grabbed the front of the bed and hung on. And to Hiei's surprise, Yuri was still sleeping!

Rose yelled, "Yuri! Breakfast will be all eaten if you don't get up!"

Yuri's eyes opened and she looked back at Rose and asked, "Why are you pulling me?"

Rose let go with a grin and Yuri sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. With a grin, Yuri suddenly jumped on Rose's back and said, "To the stairs!"

Rose laughed and carried her out.

Then Hiei heard a yell, crash and boom.

Worried he ran inside and found Yuri standing next to Rose at the bottom of the stairs, on top of Yusuke and Kuwabara. The girls hooked arms, started singing the Wizard of Oz and walked to the kitchen.

Hiei smirked at the boys and made his way to the kitchen.

Yuri's POV

I ate my waffles and looked to see Hiei walk in and he asked, "What happened to the Baka's?"

I glanced at Rose and said, "Well they kind of got in the way of out flight pattern. See we jumped down the stairs and meant to land on the floor, but they got in the way."

Kurama tried to hide a smile as the boys limped in and I hid my grin in another mouth full of food.

After we were done eating, we gave our seats to the girls and headed outside. I told Rose what I had felt last night and we sat under a tree, thinking.

I saw Rose glance at me and ask, "_What if we do meet her? The Queen of Chaos? Would you change again?"_

I sensed that Hiei was listening in on the conversation and I said, "_Hiei, come on out. You should hear this too."_

He flitted from the house to a branch above us. I smiled at him and continued to answer Rose, "_Don't worry, last time you weren't there. This time I have something to keep me grounded."_

She wiggled her eyebrows at me, "_Like Hiei?"_

I noticed Hiei's glare and nodded, "And you."

I saw a faint blush on Hiei's face as I helped Rose to her feet and grinned as he appeared next to me.

Then there was a glimmer from the trees and before I knew it Hiei slammed into me and there was a faint pop. I jumped to my feet and saw Hiei pull a small needle from his arm. He looked at me, and I saw that his eyes were pure red. I yelled to everyone, "_Something's wrong with Hiei!"_

Rose stood behind me and I stood in front of her protectively and sensed everyone had ran out.

I asked, "Hiei?"

He turned from me and walked to the woods. A figure walked out to meet him, and a growl erupted from my throat and I tensed. The figure was dressed in a black dress, which showed too much leg and cleavage. Her hair was loose, black as night and she had red eyes. The Queen of Chaos.

Hiei walked and stood next to her like a guard. She put a hand on his shoulder and I was about to leap at her throat when Hiei said, "Yuri, I can never love you. I loathe you, pathetic woman."

I should have known what he said wasn't true, but it still made my heart twinge painfully. I glared and backed up, Rose backing with me till she stood next to Kurama. The Queen laughed and Hiei looked at her with a sappy look on his face. I said quietly, 'All of you protect Rose. I can handle this."

Yusuke protested but I glared at him, "If you don't she'll effect everyone here. Only I can get to her, with out being affected."

Rose grabbed my arm in a vise grip, "I'll go with you."

I looked at her pleading with my eyes, "You know what will happen if I lost you. I'd lose control, and then were would we be?"

Tears flowed down her cheeks, but she nodded and let me go. I stepped away from the others and summoned my sword. "Come on witch, time to meet your maker."

She laughed and said, "No but I think Hiei would like to play, won't you dear?"

Hiei nodded gleefully and in a blur came at me, sword drawn. I blocked him and raced to the Queen. Determined to cut her down. But she was prepared. Her body exploded and she became a snake type thing, and parts of her body were like vines that shot towards me like spears.

I dodged the vines, but Hiei came in and before I could block, sliced into my stomach. I yelled and caught a glimmer of life in his eyes.

He jumped away instead of killing my off and the Queen cooed, "Oh my dear Hiei, you still have feelings. Well we can't have that can we?"

He didn't struggle as vines wrapped around him, but I caught a glimmer of fury in his eyes. Then suddenly his sword was taken from his hands and the Queen, thrusted the sword into his gut.

I froze, time slowed, and Hiei's eyes returned to normal to stare at his own sword in him. The Queen laughed, yanked the sword out and tossed him to the ground.

My fingers became numb and my sword fell from my hand. Fury surged through me and sounds buzzed through my ears as I lost control. It was like an explosion as my body changed into my true form, of the descendent of a dragon clan, and a wolf clan.

My hair broke from its band and turned from red to pure white, while my eyes turned cat like, and from hazel to bright green. Two ears appeared on top of my head and my nails grew to claws. White energy swirled around me and I snarled at the Queen who looked terrified.

Rose watched as Hiei fell with a cry and watched in horror as Yuri lost control. Rose shivered in Kurama's protective embrace, as everyone stared at Yuri. Watching in horror at what happened next.

The queen suddenly snatched Hiei up and used him as a shield, "Touch me and he dies!"

I froze, glaring at her. She smirked, but then suddenly Hiei's sword sliced into her stomach. He snarled at her. She gave a cry and flung Hiei away, into the forest. I yelled in fury and slammed my fist into the Queens jaw. She crumpled to the ground but I kept on hitting. I finally grabbed the front of the Queens dress and lifted her up. She was a bloody mess and was looking at me in terror.

I snarled, "Pay backs a bitch!"

I threw her up and as she came back down, I created a fireball between my palms and slammed it into her chest. She seemed to freeze, then screamed bloody murder, and turned to ash. I gave a snort as the ashes blew away then turned towards the others who froze. I looked at Rose, winked and raced into the forest.

Rose gave a big sigh, her knees almost buckled in relief, "Good, she didn't lose control."

The others looked at her and she sighed, and told them the history of what Yuri was and what had happened the last time she lost control.

But as Rose was telling the story; Yuri was running in to the woods, searching for Hiei. She sensed his aura and found it flickering. Racing faster, she spotted him in a clearing, laying still, eyes closed, barely breathing.

I raced over to him. He gave a grunt and opened his eyes, "Yuri?"

I nodded, "Hiei, stay awake."

His eyelids fluttered and I said, "Don't you die on me, come on you bastard!"

His eyes opened and he said, "I'm sorry."

His eyes began to close but I grabbed his hand and put my other hand on his sword wound. "Don't be sorry. Come on stay with me. You can't leave me like this!"

Tears flowed down my cheeks and I summoned my energy and let it flow into his wound, healing it. His eyes opened and my hair turned back to normal, except for a white strip in the middle, and my eyes became normal again.

I grinned at him, and then sensed something fly at us from behind. I spun around and the Queen flew at me, a sword made of herself in her hand. She screamed, "He will die!"

I gave a cry and lunged in front of Hiei, throwing what was left of my energy into flames that engulfed her as the sword plunged into the middle of my chest.

I gasped, fell back and felt Hiei catch me. I didn't feel any pain, but in the back of my mind I knew I had been stabbed. I was lifted and I knew Hiei was running back to the temple.

He kept on muttering, "Don't you die! You can't leave!"

I wanted to say I would never leave him, but blood welled into my throat, making me cough. I clung onto his shirt as the pain came. And I heard him say, "Yuri, I love you. Stay awake."

I struggled to stay awake, but it became harder with every second. Then suddenly we came out of the forest and the light blinded me. I heard voices around me and I opened my eyes to see the worried faces of everyone.

I tried to focus but everything became blurry, and I struggled to stay awake. I was taken inside and tried to concentrate on what was happening, but all I could hear was tuned out voices and see blurs.

Finally I was able to focus and I saw Kurama smiling at me, "You'll be ok, Yuri. Now get some sleep."

I shook my head, "_No, I have to stay awake."_

Then I saw Rose next to Kurama and she nodded, "It's ok now. You're not going anywhere. So rest."

I smiled at her and slowly drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 wake up Yuri, how cute!

I woke up again, and realized that I was back in my room and it was dark. I couldn't sense anyone and nearly panicked, until I heard Hiei say, "Calm down, you just drained all of your energy."

I looked over and saw him sitting next to my bed, I smiled, "Hey, how are you?"

I glanced at his stomach and he grunted, "Fine."

I looked up at the ceiling, wondering what to say next. Then I blurted, "I'm sorry! It's my fault you got hurt, and I nearly lost control, then I would have hurt everyone and I couldn't stop that witch from hurting you and."

I felt his hand over my mouth and he growled, "Will you stop! It wasn't your fault."

I grabbed his hand and said, "I thought I had lost you."

He sighed, "You didn't lose me."

I grinned and gently tugged him closer and lifted myself up and kissed him. But it wasn't a long kiss, cuz my body gave out and Hiei caught me and grumbled, "Stop over exerting yourself. You need your rest."

He turned to leave but I grabbed his hand, "Please don't leave."

I tried to keep the panic from my voice but some escaped. He came back and I slowly scooted over and he lied down next to me. I asked, "So what's wrong with me?"

"Your stupid, a spaz, you have anger management problems, a weird sense of humor."

I smiled, "With my body."

He hesitated, " You got sliced in the stomach, luckily the blade missed all your organs, and you got stabbed in the chest. Also missing any vitals. But you lost a lot of blood and energy. You won't be able to walk for about a week."

I took his hand and squeezed, "And you?"

He shrugged, "You completely healed me. Which you should have done to yourself, baka."

I giggled, "I'm stubborn. So how is everyone else? And how long have I been out?"

He gave a grunt, "Everyone else is fine, and you've been out for three days."

I was silent and he said, "Rose told the others your story, but I wasn't around to hear it."

I sighed, "Well all in all. There are two clans in my world that have been at war with each other for generations. The dragon clan and the wolf clan. Then the prince of the wolf clan and the princess of the dragon clan called a truce and married to keep peace."

"They had a baby girl. Yours truly. But when she was 12 her parents were assassinated and the daughter kidnapped. The clans fell into chaos and were annihilated. The only survivor of the two clans was the daughter, who was taken by the assassins to become a slave and plaything."

I grimaced. "Until the girl enacted revenge, killed them and escaped. Then she wandered aimlessly for a year until meeting another homeless girl named Rose. Who lost everyone in a flood. We became each other's family and was adopted into a family and lived happily until a band of bandits killed off our family when we weren't home."

"When we came back, I snapped. I became what you saw a few days ago. But at the time all I wanted was to kill, and never stop. But Rose brought me back. I'm not sure how but she did and then we lived on our own till the whole Queen Chaos bit."

I sighed, "I'm not exactly a demon but not fully human, I guess you can call me a half breed."

Hiei was silent then he asked, "Why didn't you tell us?"

By 'us' I knew he mostly meant 'him'.

I frowned, "It's not something I usually bring up in conversation. And nobody asked. I guess I was afraid you wouldn't like me if you found out what I was."

I felt him stiffen and was afraid that he actually _didn't_ like me anymore. Then he used his hand to make me look at him. Then he said, "Why would you have a stupid thought like that?"

Then he kissed me and I didn't have any more doubts. I was a bit disappointed when he broke the kiss and said, "Now get some sleep."

I sighed, " Yeah, I'm starting to see dancing blue bears." But lied my head down on his chest and was soon asleep. Hiei smiled at me and followed suit.

The next morning I found myself snuggled up close to Hiei and he was sleeping soundly. I looked at him and smiled, I've never been this comfortable around a guy before. It was nice.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on sensing were Rose was. I found her in the Kitchen with Kurama. I spoke to her telepathically, "_Good morning." _

Rose looked up from the batter she was beating and smiled, "_How are you feeling?"_

"_Like I was hit by a truck, then danced on by a blue hippo. Hm, ok. Hey can you not come up for a while? Hiei's a comfy pillow and I don't want to wake him up just yet. It doesn't look like he has had much sleep."  
_

Rose beat he batter and pretended that nothing was wrong, "_Hiei hasn't left your side this entire time. Nor has he slept. I'll come up at lunchtime. Is that enough time?"  
_

I smiled, "_Perfect, thanks Rose."_

I broke off the connection and felt Hiei stir. I looked up at his face and he looked down at me and asked, "How do you feel?"

"Like, I don't want to get up just yet."

He smiled and I snuggled closer and he wrapped his arm around me tightly and nether of us wanted to break this peaceful moment. But as I snuggled up to him I accidentally poked his stomach and I caught him grimace.

I raised an eyebrow and lifted up the covers, then his shirt. It was bandaged.

I looked at him, sorrow in my eyes and he took my hand away and said, "You just missed a bit of it. If you hadn't healed the inside like you did, I wouldn't be here right now."

I gently put my hand on it and slowly scooted close, careful not to bump either of us and softly said, "We're both in sad shape."

He smirked and I gently moved my fingers over the bandages, and without meaning to I started tickling him up on his chest, finding rock hard muscles. I thought, "_Hmm sexy."_

As I explored, he gently tickled my sides, careful of my wound and I smiled and leaned up and kissed him.

He returned the kiss and when we broke apart for breath.

I sighed, "Why the hell did we have to get injured?"

He chuckled and pecked me on the lips before settling himself next to me, and I snuggled up and rested my head on his chest and we soon were snoozing.

I woke up to Rose warning, "_We're coming up."_

I woke up Hiei and he stood and sat on the chair, pretending to sleep, while I lied flat on the bed.  
When the door open, I opened my eyes like I had just woke up and Hiei became alert when it opened.

I smiled as Rose came in and I said, "I see the rabid squirrels hadn't gotten to you yet."

Rose pretended to swing a bat, "I gave them a good whack and they flew to the other side of the world."

I grinned and carefully sat up and leaned against the wall. Rose sat next to me and looked me in the eye, "How are you feeling?"

I pouted, "I'm hungry, bedridden, not in the least bit sore and bored! Fine actually."

She laughed and Kurama handed me a tray with pizza on it. I grinned, "You two are my saviors!"

I wolfed down the food and once I was done I asked, "So what's the damage?"

Rose ticked off her fingers, "You've been asleep for three days. You got your stomach sliced open, stabbed in the chest, and used up all your energy. You'll live but I don't think you'll be able to walk for a few days. And you should be able fully healed in about a week."

I stared at her, and then asked, "So am I stuck in bed?"

She looked at me sternly, "Yes, for at least two more days."

I gave her the puppy dog eyes but she stood firm and I sighed, "All right. So can I get some more sleep? I'm still beat."

She nodded, eyes softening and Hiei needed to get something to eat so left when they did. I lied back down and waited till I heard them go down the stairs.

I flung aside the covers, slowly swung my legs over the side and with a good grip on the bedpost I slowly got to my feet. I smirked; I've been disobeying orders from doctors for years and new the limits of my body.

Right now, since I had three days of rest, my body wasn't as worn as the others thought, although my spirit energy was defiantly shot for the week.

I grinned as I stepped away from the bed and went over to my desk and made my way back to the bed. Still restless, I walked over to the window, opened it and looked outside.

"What are you doing?"

"EEP!"

I turned my head and saw Hiei glaring at me from the doorway. I put my finger to my lips, "Shhh, close the door before Rose hears you!"

He closed the door but continued to glare and I smiled sheepishly, "I hate just staying in bed, so I take small steps to get my body back up to par."

I looked back outside and looked out longingly.

Hiei stood next to me and said, "Are you really that restless?"

I glanced at him, "Only when I've been in bed for days. It drives me nuts. But if I can handle it for today, maybe I can convince Rose to let me outside tomorrow."

I grinned at him, and sat back down on the bed. He looked out the window and I noticed that he still looked tired.

I yawned, "I guess it can't hurt to take another nap. Care to join me?"

I pushed back and leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. I felt him sit next to me and I peeked at him and saw him close his eyes.

I watched and soon, I was sure he was asleep and his body slowly leaned and I gently made him rest against my shoulder and I don't even think he noticed. I grinned, warned Rose not to come in and slowly fell asleep as well.

Some time later, as it grew dark out, Hiei woke up, saw were his head lay and blushed. But Yuri was still asleep. He sighed, gently picked her up, moved the covers and covered her up.

He smiled at her still form and snuck out the window and made look like he came from the woods. Kurama smiled at him and gave him some dinner and Hiei suspected that the fox had seen the scene.

But Kurama was smart enough to keep silent and Rose silently asked Hiei, "_Hiei, can you stay with Yuri tonight? When she's injured she tends to dream more. And she doesn't seem to have nightmares when around you. Can you please?"  
_

Hiei glanced at her, gave a small nod and ate his dinner and left out the door, so that the idiots didn't suspect anything.

Hiei jumped through the window and saw that Yuri had started to twitch and as he gently pushed the hair from her face, her eyes shot open and when she saw that it was only Hiei she grinned.

Embarrassed that he had caught me having a nightmare, I grinned and scooted over for him.

He got in and I asked," Still tired?"

Hiei glanced at her and nodded, "You were having a nightmare."

I sighed, "It was about how my evil fluffy troops of doom were defeated by the stupid snapping turtles."

Hiei gave a snort and I giggled, "Yeah well, I still plan on ruling the world one day, with my fluffy animals of doom, and their odd colors. Mwahaha."

I saw him smirk and smiled. We snuggled closer and fell asleep. Nightmares long gone.


	9. Chapter 9 Yuri has fun, kidnapping

The next morning I woke up to Hiei jumping out the window, then a loud Rose coming in. I rolled over and sighed, asleep again. Rose glared at me and Yusuke and Kuwabara watched as Rose tried to get me up. But if I had to stay in bed, I was going to be asleep for as long as possible.

Rose said, "Yuri, if you don't move, your not getting any breakfast."

Yuri didn't move and Rose grabbed the covers and yanked them off, then she grabbed Yuri's ankles and pulled. Again Yuri grabbed the front of the bed and hung on. Rose dropped her ankles angrily.

Rose went up and tickled Yuri, who only smiled in her sleep.

With a cry of annoyance Rose tossed up her hands and was about to walk out to get a bucket of water, when Yuri suddenly sat bolt up right and grinning like a maniac, ran to the window, which was still open from Hiei's escape, and jumped out.

Rose yelled angrily, "Yuri! Your suppose to stay in bed!" She leaned out the window and glared.

I grinned up at her, "The rabbit made me do it!"

And with a grin I saw her disappeared from the window and then I hid on the other side of the house.

With a sigh I heard her yell for me on the other side of the house and I lifted my shirt and poked my stomach, with a grin I congratulated myself for healing quickly.

I snuck through the kitchen door and saw Kurama cooking breakfast, with Hiei sitting at the table looking bored. They looked surprised to see me and I held a finger to my lips and quietly snagged some toast and peeked out the kitchen door.

The coast was clear, but as I turned back into the kitchen, Rose came in and spotted me. I grinned, "Um, good morning?"

She glared and in a flash was after me. I raced around the table yelling, "No! You can't take me alive. Not you, nor your army of fluffy foxes!"

Kurama had tried to catch me and I nimbly jumped over him and with a wink raced out the kitchen door. I slid to a stop when Hiei appeared in front of me and with a grin snatched me up. I pouted and as he was about to hand me to Kurama, I leapt from his arms and raced away.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had come around the corner and I nearly collided with them. I zoomed around them and raced back outside.

With a few jumps I climbed the tree and once I got to a branch near the top, I clung to the trunk and looked down with a grin at the scowling Rose, smirking Hiei and amused looking Kurama.

Rose yelled, "Yuri! If you don't come down I'm telling them your real name!"

I stuck my tongue out at her, "So? I'll only come down if I don't have to stay in bed."

Rose crossed her arms and said, "If I think you've healed enough, you don't have to stay in bed."

I gave a yell in joy and lightly jumped down the tree and into her arms.

She grinned and set me down and I let her check me over and she grinned, "Alright you look healed enough, just don't do anything to strain yourself."

I grinned, hugged her and Kurama asked, "Why did you run?"

I smiled, "For fun."

Rose laughed, "It helps to convince me that she's ok."

Hiei gave a snort and I walked up and looked him straight in the eye. He glared, gently and I grinned and poked him in the nose, "Gotcha!"

Then I raced and hid behind Kurama. Hiei looked surprised and Kurama chuckled, "Don't hide behind me. He's all yours."

Hiei dashed after me and I raced away and Rose caught me by the back of my shirt, "No over doing it!"

I looked up at her with angel eyes and said, "I'll be a little angel."

She smirked as Hiei tickled me, "Sure but what about the horns that hold up your halo?"

Through my laughter I said, "Just blame Hiei! Hahaha!"

He stopped tickling me and I was so tired from laughing, I just sat there. He smirked and then with a grin I poke his nose again, "Gotcha!"

I raced inside and before he could follow I hid behind Yukina. She looked surprised, then caught on what was going on and when Hiei came in looking around she asked, "Are you looking for Yuri?"

He nodded, and she pointed through the back door, "She ran out that way."

He nodded again and ran out the door.

Smiling I hugged her thanks and she put a finger to her lips and we crept to the kitchen and hid.

We giggled and then a shadow fell over us and as I looked up I gasped.

Yukina screamed and then the demon grinned and we fell through a portal under our feet.

Hiei raced into the kitchen and the demon smirked and jumped through the portal after the girls. He raced to it but the portal closed and he let out a growl.

Hiei raced out to Kurama but as he ran up to him, he realized that Rose was missing.

Yusuke contacted Koenma and a portal opened for them.

In Koenma's office, he was looking at a screen gravely and as the group walked in, he turned the screen to show them what was going on. It showed Yuri standing next to Yukina and Rose, who were kneeling on what looked like a burned barren wasteland.

Hiei let out a menacing growl as the screen back up to show the demon smiling at the girls. Kurama got a deadly glint in his eyes, as he asked Koenma coolly, "Can you get us there?"

Koenma nodded, "But the closest portal I can get there will be about five miles away."

Yusuke said angrily, "Come on then diaper boy! Hurry up and open it already!"

A portal opened and they found themselves in the same type of area as they had seen the girls in. Without a second thought they raced to where the girls were, praying that they weren't too late.


	10. Chapter 10 run from fire

As we fell through the portal I grabbed onto Yukina and acted as a cushion as we crashed to the ground. There was a cry and I looked up to see Rose fall through another portal.

I stood, opened my arms and caught her. She looked shaken but all right as I set her down next to Yukina.

I saw the demon from the kitchen stand in front of us sneering. "What are you smiling at?

His grin widened to show sharp teeth," Oh just how wonderful this meal will be. Two humans and an ice maiden. How scrumptious!"

I took up a fighting stance in front of Yukina and Rose, "Back off! Take us back home, or die!"

He laughed, and raised a hand. Fire appeared and he sneered, "I like my food crisp, so scream!"

I threw up my arms as the fireball hit me. But all it did was cause a scratch on my arm. The demon glared and raised his arms to created a huge fireball. I thrust my hands forward as he threw the ball and it slammed into my shield.

Dust flew and I picked up Rose, threw her on my back, and picked Yukina up in my arms. I yelled, "Hang on Rose!"

She wrapped her legs around my middle and Yukina clutched to my shirt as I ran. I said, "We can't possibly hope to beat him! Not in the state I'm in!" Rose, can you sense anyone?"

Rose closed her eyes and they snapped open, "The others! They're that way!"

She pointed to the side and I swerved as the demon threw another fireball at us and missed. I heard Yukina yell but kept running. I felt heat behind me and swerved as another ball nearly hit us.

I growled and ran as fast as I could, Rose yelled, "Yuri! Slow down! You can't run like that in your condition!"

I smiled back at her, "I came prepared, just trust me."

Then there was a blast in front of us and I skidded to a stop and turned to find myself staring at a very pissed off, and hungry, demon. I set Yukina down behind me and Rose slid off my back and hugged Yukina protectively.

The demon snarled, "Your out of road, now die!"

I threw up a shield just in time, as fire erupted in an inferno and it surrounded us. I gave a grunt as the demon burst threw the flames and slammed into the shield.

He slammed again and I felt my shield crumble. Before it could break I made it smaller, around Rose and Yukina. The flames surrounded me and the demon grabbed me around the throat, with a triumphant grin.

I gasped for breath, and I heard Rose and Yukina yell. Then suddenly I was dropped as a sword prodded out of the demons arm.

I was caught before I hit the ground and Hiei glared at the demon.

Then a green whip from Kurama sliced into the demon, a spirit sword cut into him from Kuwabara then he was incinerated by a spirit blast from Yusuke.

The flames died and I dropped my shield and was tackled by Rose and Yukina, still in Hiei's arms.

I toppled to the ground and laughed, "Guys we're squishing Hiei!"

We got off and Rose instantly grabbed Kurama in a hug and Yukina went to Kuwabara. I smiled at Yusuke who was yelling at Koenma to send a portal.

I turned smiling at Hiei, "What took you so long?"

He glared but turned looked shocked when I pecked him on the cheek. I smiled and with a sigh plopped on the ground, "We need to put a ward on Genkai's place or something, and this is getting ridicules."

Yusuke was done with yelling at Koenma and said, "She does, but apparently they were wrecked when that queen thingy came in. So she's fixing them as we speak, but baby can't get us a closer portal so we have to run there."

With a nod, Kurama picked up Rose, who blushed, Kuwabara picked up Yukina, and Hiei picked me up and we were off. We ran to the portal and jumped in, to land in the yard at Genkai's.

Hiei gently set me down, glared at Kuwabara for holding Yukina, Rose and Kurama were blushing as he set her down.

Genkai walked up and said, "I fixed the wards. I see everyone is alright."

I nodded and Yukina came up and healed my arm. When she was done I grinned at Rose, "Ice cream?"

Kurama smiled, Rose grinned and Yusuke said, "How about someone goes and gets ice cream and party snack s and we all have a sleep over?"

I punched the air, "Yeah, Hiei and I can get the food. We'll see you in a bit."

As I was bout to run off, Hiei grabbed the back of my shirt and said firmly, "Walk."

I pouted but walked, and he smirked. Until we came to the stairs. With a grin I raced down them and Hiei ran beside me scowling.

I laughed and slowed as we came to the bottom and walked. I yawned, "that was fun, lets get the food and get back to have Ice cream!"

I cheered and Hiei gave a frown. We went to the store and got what we wanted. I hummed a tune and grinned evilly, "_No one will know I'm actually tired. Cuz I want ice cream! Mwahahah!"_

Hiei asked right then, "Are you tired?"

I nearly tripped and smiled, "No not at all. Not even a little."

He glared and I sighed, "Ok a little, but don't tell Rose and Yukina. They're worried enough as it is."

He looked surprised, and as we came to the bottom of the stairs he picked me up to my surprise and carried me up the stairs. I blinked and we came to the top and he set me down. I smiled, "Thanks Hiei. Now time to eat ice cream!"

We walked inside and handed out everything and I had bought enough ice cream for everyone to have their own carton. Hiei and I sat together as everyone ate and mingled. Even Kayko and Shizuru was there. And a happy go lucky girl named Boton.

She laughed and talked with the girls and when everyone was seated around the living room Boton smiled and said cheerfully, "How about a game?"

I felt a chill go up my spine and she grinned, "Truth or Dare."

Rose and I leapt up and as one raced outside and hid.

Hiei and Kurama said, "We better find them."

And ran after us.

We were hiding on the roof and sitting comfortably as Kurama and Hiei found us. We tensed and Kurama said, "Don't worry, we aren't going to drag you off to play. Actually you two saved us from having to play."

I grinned as nodded and I said, "We have bad experiences with the game and refuse to play."

Kurama chuckled and sat next to Rose. Hiei sat next to me and I grinned, leaned against him and looked at the sky turning dark, and the stars start to shine. Rose and I exchanged a glance, smiling contently.


	11. Chapter 13 Author review

I'M BACK! WHOOT! Sorry it took me so long to write again, writers block suck! so anywho, tell me what you think, and i'll try to write again soon. cuz i'm back and better than ever! (hopefully lol) please read and review! i'd luv to hear what you think of it.


	12. Chapter 12 auther note Sorry!

Hey guys! Sorry but it seems there is a big mix up on my story's that I need to straighten out. Bear with me and I'll have it all fixed by today. Sorry!


End file.
